


Quiet Moments

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the quiet moments that prove they're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I don't own FF8 or its characters. I do not own the Prairie Home Companion. Please don't sue me. This story is AU and set in modern day New York.

**Quiet Moments**

He let himself into her apartment. He had never told her, of course, but he was well aware of the spare key tucked behind the whiteboard for messages beside her door. The interior was dim, lit only from the weak sunlight coming in through the large picture window. It was one of those grey March days that felt more like winter than spring.

Quistis lay asleep on the couch, a book resting against her chest. Her hair had escaped from its customary arrangement, and the pale blond strands fell across her face. It didn't surprise him that she had nodded off in the middle of her book. Today had been one of those days at the theater, and she was already being run ragged keeping the show together. With a small smile, Seifer covered her with a blanket and turned to the kitchen to get to work.

Quisty really did need someone to look after her. She had the tendency to get so focused on work that she forget to do things like eat, which is why all she currently had in her cupboards was a jar of peanut butter and some microwave popcorn. Thankfully, he had come prepared.

Seifer couldn't help smiling as he listened to the radio. Quistis had left it on; she'd probably been waiting for this very program. When they had been little, back at the orphanage with everyone else, the Matron had put on the _Prairie Home Companion_ every Saturday night. It had been a comforting reminder of home when they had all gone their various ways out into the world.

It was odd how small a world it was. Six of them had been at the orphanage together, seven if you counted Squall's sister Ellone, but she had been quite a bit older than the rest. By the time they were ten, just about everyone had been adopted except himself and Squall, and that should have been the end of it. But no, he, Squall, and Zell had somehow ended up at the same performing arts school. The same school where Quistis had just recently become the youngest member of the faculty.

Of course, meeting again hadn't meant they got along. He and Squall had been the biggest rivals in the school, he'd teased Zell endlessly, and he'd been the thorn in Quistis' side. No, it wasn't until the show from hell that the group really reestablished their relationship, with some additions to their small family.

Seifer smiled as he turned on the burner underneath the frying pan. The show from hell, it had changed everything. It had been Quistis' first show since losing her faculty position. That had actually been his fault, not that he would have admitted it at the time.

Anyway, they had all been there in some capacity or another. Quistis was the assistant to the writer, director, musical director, and the composer. Hypatia was a general gofer. Both Selphie and Rinoa had secondary female roles, and Rinoa was the star's understudy, which would lead to problems later on. Irvine was the stage manager, and Squall was the assistant house manager. Zell was the assistant stage manager. He himself was one of male leads. It was the first time that the orphanage gang had all been together since the orphanage, and that itself would have spelled trouble even if it wasn't for the show's star.

Ultimecia was an incredible actress. Unfortunately, she was also completely insane. Of course, they hadn't known that at the beginning. Sure, she was a little eccentric, but then what actor wasn't? Yes, she had made people miserable, but that's what prima donnas often did. Hell, he'd helped make everyone miserable until near the very end. Quistis getting hurt had opened his eyes to how out of control things had gotten. No one hurt Quistis. It was a holdover from the orphanage days. Quistis was everyone's bossy older sister, and he protected her. Quistis getting hurt had proved to him that Ultimecia was willing do anything, even kill. Quistis had been lucky; the trap hadn't been intended for her. Otherwise, she might not have just broken three of her ribs.

They had stopped her. Of course, it took some doing, and the play house did get burned down, but at least they all survived. And their little family had been reestablished. At least, they had been reunited. It had taken a number of months before they resembled a family again. After all, it had been years since they had all been together, and it took time for the bonds to reestablish. But they had, and once again they were all working on the same show, though this time it was a little different.

It was Quistis' first show as director. Rinoa was the Wardrobe Mistress, and Selphie had landed one of the leading roles, though not his romantic interest, thank Hyne. Irvine was once again the Stage Manager, but Zell was now the Property Master. Squall had been promoted to House Manager, and Hypatia was Quistis' assistant director. Added to that, Squall and Rinoa were now engaged, Selphie and Irvine had now been steadily dating for six months, and Zell and Tia were approaching their one month anniversary.

He wasn't really sure what he and Quistis were. They were friends, of course. They fought constantly. But then, he was the only one she allowed to fuss over her and take care of her, and she was the only one who he was ever willing to show weakness to. They weren't dating though. Seifer knew that on his side he was pretty much in love with Quistis, but that was something that remained unspoken between them. Besides, he wasn't sure she felt the same, and rejection was one if the few things he feared.

There was a rustling in the other room followed by the sound of someone falling off the couch.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens."

"Seifer?" A sleepy voice came back.

He popped his head into the living room. "Who else? Quisty, we really need to talk about your shopping habits. And I'm not sure that peanut butter and popcorn make a very good combination."

She made a face at him. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed and ducked back into the kitchen. "Come and find out."

Quistis appeared in the doorway, the blanket he had covered her with earlier draped around her shoulders. She blinked sleepily at him. "You cooked?"

"Yes." He handed her the plates with silverware on top. "Now go set the table, so we can eat. I'm starving. There's this slave driver of a director who's been working me to death."

She made a face at him but took the plates. He listened to her putter around setting the table as he finished frying the last of the bacon and pulled the French toast from the oven where he'd put it to keep it warm until dinner. He headed for the table just as Quistis was coming in to get glasses.

"There's milk and orange juice in the fridge as well as strawberries," he called over his shoulder. "Could you grab them?"

They sat across from each other at the table, talking about the show and generally unwinding. They were due to open in one month, and things at the theater were heating up. Thankfully, there were no disasters in the making so far, just a few minor squabbles between actors and stage hands. Still, the stress level was going up, and both he and Quistis enjoyed the time they spent together outside of the theater. At some point during the meal, she leaned over and squeezed his hand. "Thanks for cooking."

He smiled back. "Someone has to make sure you eat. Real food that is, not peanut butter and microwave popcorn."

They ended up on the couch, watching _The Princess Bride_. They shared the blanket with Seifer stretched out on the couch and Quistis curled up against his chest. She sleepily murmured. "Thank you. It's nice not to be alone, but it's nicer when you're the one I'm not alone with."

Seifer couldn't help feeling the same.


End file.
